Warrior Cat Lemons
by pebbledusk.fanfics
Summary: This contains explicit material. Read at your own risk!
1. WARNING

**Warrior Cats – Lemons**

 **This content is absolutely not suitable for children. If you are against lemons, adult themes or anything of that type, please click away immediately. Hate comments will not be tolerated. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**


	2. REQUESTS

I am open for requests!

Here is the code:

Cats (w/ description): Type (love/lust/rape): Guidelines?:

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 1

**this is a request from my other account, 'pebbledusk', which i lost access to.**

Rosepetal trotted through ThunderClan territory, her nose out for prey. It was almost leaf-bare, and the fresh-kill pile was almost non-existent, a very bad sign for the ThunderClan cats. Her ears stood up at the sound of a tiny mouse scrabbling into the earth and she instinctively dropped down into a crouch, the beautiful ginger she-cat slipping forward to try and get it into view.

She leapt for the little creature, missing by a couple of foxlengths and cursing herself as it scampered away. Rosepetal hit the ground in frustration with her paws and looked around, only to notice the surroundings were unfamiliar to her. Fear prickled at her when she recognised the overwhelming scent of ShadowClan.

Instantly trying to find her way home, she looked around frantically when a deep, growling voice interrupted her.

"And what are you doing in ShadowClan territory?"

She turned to the source of the noise - it was Ferretfur, a respected warrior of ShadowClan, who she had seen in Gatherings before. He was strong and ruthless, many of the elders said in her Clan. She began to retreat backwards with whimpering noises.

"I'm sorry, Ferretfur. I didn't mean to cross the scent line. Will you please let me go?"

Ferretfur paused for a moment, before a smile grew on his lips. "No."

Before Rosepetal could react or even do anything, the strong warrior rocketed towards her, pinning her to the ground. She let out a gasp of pain as his claws raked her pelt. The beautiful she-cat fell to the ground, landing on her back, looking up at Ferretfur.

"No! Please!" she begged, not knowing what he would do to her. He smiled. "Don't worry. I won't kill you… if you listen to me."

His claws slashed her cheek and she hissed in pain as he grabbed her head with his claws. The she-cat saw his erection grow before her and she wailed in protest.

"Please, Ferretfur!" she begged. He pulled her closer to his cock, his chest bending over her shoulders. She refused to let him into her mouth, infuriating the tom. He clawed her ear and as she wailed, he took this as a chance to shove his cock in her mouth and hissed, "Suck."

Having to oblige, she began to unwillingly suck his giant barbed cock, the painful barbs ripping at her cheek. She wailed, sending vibrations through the tom as he sped up, forcing his erection deeper into her mouth.

"Faster, you slut," he snarled. When she didn't do anything, he clawed her shoulder and began humping her mouth fiercely, stuffing as much of his cock as he could in her tiny mouth. She cried in protest as he raked her fur every time he pounded into her mouth, each stroke going deeper and deeper. The beautiful she-cat gagged on his member, her tongue wrapping around the length of it as he abused her. After a few moments of this torture, he sent a stream of warm salty liquid down her throat and pulled out, making her choke for air.

She lay on the ground, gasping for breath, thinking it was over.

Ferretfur slashed her side, making her scream in pain as he went up behind her, throwing her to the ground and holding her there, his hind legs around hers.

"No Ferretfur, please, no more!" she begged as he made himself comfortable above her. He laughed in response to her pleads, angling his giant cock to her ass. Reasling what was about to happen, she started to panic, trying to get up in vain. He pressed down on her shoulders, not allowing her to.

"Please! No!" she begged. Ferretfur was deaf to her complaints as he readied himself, teasing the entrance with the head of his cock, purring at the resistance. Making a circular motion with his hips, he suddenly gave a huge buck.

Her virgin tailhole tore painfully to accommodate the huge Ferretfur and she wailed in agony as he thrust into her ass.

"Keep screaming, you slut," he snarled in her ear. "See who comes to help."

She continued to gasp and cry in immense pain as he hunched over her, trying to fit his whole cock into her tight ass. He managed to get half of it in before he sank his two front claws deep into her shoulders, pulling her back onto his cock as he thrust deep into her, ripping her virgin tail-hole to shreds. He humped her hard, moaning in pleasure as he pumped into her. He brought his hips closer and closer to hers, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her, pumping back and forth ferociously. She screamed as he clawed her sides in strokes, growling into her ear. He started to pound quickly into her, his rock-hard erection reaching deep inside of her.

"Please! Stop!" she begged.

Ferretfur said nothing as he thrust deep into her. He continued to rape her ass, his body bent over her as he fiercely humped her tail-hole, quickly and with great power, breaking down her virgin tail-holes resistance. Pain came in waves to the she-cat, feeling his barbs tear into the walls of her ass, leaving wounds that were sure to last. He continued to fuck her hard, her hips wiggling trying to get out of his grip. After a while, he pulled out, letting her think it was over, before he slammed back into her ass, inducing a screech of pain from her.

"Talk dirty to me," he growled in her ear as she continued to let out gasps and wails of pain.

"Ohh Ferretfur!" she gasped from the pain. "Mate.. mate-ow! me hard! Fuck my ass!"

"That I will," he purred, continuing to hump her tight ass, his body bent over her back. He finally gave one last deep thrust before he pulled out. Rosepetal lay on the ground, too tired and too in pain to move any more.

"Is it over yet?" she whispered weakly.

Almost. Ferretfur grabbed her hips again with his claws, pushing it up in the air. Rosepetal knew not to argue against him, knowing this time that it would be no use. Ferretfur climbed atop of her, his body again pressing down on her spine while his hips were high up in the air, ready to push into her core this time.

He readied himself and his hips thrust forward, sending his cock deep into the core of Rosepetal, who let out a shriek. Pain, more than she had ever felt before, began to overtake her. He started to hump her quickly and fiercely, moaning in pleasure. Her claws dug into the ground as he pounded into her hole, the tight walls squeezing around Ferretfur's huge member.

"Ow!" Rosepetal screeched as he gave one last, powerful thrust deep into her as he came. He moaned in pure pleasure, before pulling out and disappearing into the woods, leaving her there.


End file.
